Speak Up
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Belated Chris 21st b-day. Darren decides to take Chris out to drink for his birthday though problem: Chris has been drinking small amounts all day so he's pretty drunk already. Then things get out of control. Under Blaine and Kurt.


RPF: This is a Chris 21st birthday fiction. Very belated. Darren decides to take Chris out to drink for his birthday though problem: Chris has been drinking small amounts all day so he's pretty drunk already. Then things get out of control.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go Chris?"<p>

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"… Um… Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I feel _great_! Have I seriously missed out on alcohol for the past 21 years? Man!"

"… Maybe we should wait until later."

"Hell the fuck _no_! It's my f-in birthday Darren!" Darren sighed and started the car. He had a bad feeling about this. Poor Chris has been taking shots of all types of alcoholic beverages all day. It was a wonder he could have worked today. So Darren made it his responsibility to watch Chris while they were at the club celebrating his birthday. The new plan of action? Stay there for an hour, take Chris home, and make sure he goes to bed. And stays there. Thank God his birthday's on a Friday so he won't have to work tomorrow. Darren focused on the road ahead, taking the most direct route over to the club. He figures the quicker they get there the quicker they can leave. Chris' laughing pulls his thoughts on the road to the man sitting beside him. "Hey Darren… That was funny wasn't it?"

"What was?"

"At work today…?" Darren remained silent. He really didn't know what Chris was talking about. "You know… When that one guy fell on set?"

"… That was_ you _Chris."

"Oh was it? I could'a sworn…"

Darren sighed again and focused on the road once more. The quicker the better. The quicker the better. Darren kept chanting in his head as he drove. Hell he was far off when he turned 21 too but with Chris it was just crazy. The man literally would not drink anything else but alcohol all day today. Sooner or later Darren pulled up to the club and was lucky enough to find a spot close to the front. The two got out of the car and Chris went ahead, Darren walking quickly behind him. "Chris, wait up!" Darren called to him. He eventually caught up and placed a hand on his arm to hold him back. _Damn Chris and his long legs… I'm already tired. _They got into the club easily and went straight for the bar. Chris climbed onto a barstool and Darren took the one next to him.

Chris leaned over onto the bar. "Give me everything! I'm the birthday boy!" Chris yelled at the bartender that was down the bar.

Darren shook his head and pushed Chris down to a fully sitting position. "Calm down Chris. Or else we'll leave and you don't want that."

"Oh come on Dare-Bear." Chris whined, placing his head on Darren's shoulder. "I'm the birthday boy… Plus there's no work tomorrow…"

"Doesn't mean anything."

"You don't care about me." Chris pouted. He lifted his head away and called for the bartender again. "Give me a French Sailor and make sure he's gay!" Chris started to laugh and he slammed his head down on the bar along with his hand.

The bartender eyed the already drunk Chris before looking at Darren. "And you sir?"

"Just a Bud Light from the bottle. Designated driver."

The bartender looked at Chris again who was still laughing at his joke from before. Looking back at Darren he nodded. "You'll need to be the driver for this kid."

Darren just groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He then jumped when he felt Chris' hands on his shoulders. He looked beside him to see that he wasn't there but he was now standing behind Darren, rubbing his shoulders. "Dare… You're too stressed." Chris leaned into Darren's back with a sigh; his breathe tickling the hairs on Darren's neck. A shiver traveled up Darren's spine as Chris turned his face into the crook of Darren's neck. "You need to calm down… You're harshening the mood…" His lips passed over the skin on his neck with every word Chris spoke causing Darren to groan and all this while Chris was still rubbing his shoulders. _Damn…_ Darren thought as Chris moved back to his seat. Chris' hands traveled to the front to stroke Darren's arms all the way down until they reached his hands where they stopped. "Have fun okay?" Chris asked softly as his eyes bore into Darren's.

"Y-yeah…" Was all Darren could utter out as their drinks arrived.

Chris' hands left Darren's and his hands reached up slightly to retrieve them again. Chris chugged down the drink before the bartender even left. Said bartender stood there with wide eyes as Chris asked for yet another, different, drink. "What about a Sex on the Desert." Pause. "And while you're at it, a Hot Summer Breeze with it." Chris grinned and the bartender slowly walked away with the empty glass.

"Chris you really shouldn't mix drinks." Darren warned, getting back to his calm and collected self.

Chris just shrugged it off. He turned the seat around and leaned against the bar. "This is the greatest birthday ever." Darren blinked at his friend. Never has he seen him like this. He slowly starts to regret bringing him here. He might have very well offered Chris to Death by bringing him here. He could die of blood poisoning if he continues drinking like the way he is now. Darren took a long, hard swig of his beer. Then not feeling as if that swig was enough, he took another deep swig and placed the bottle on the table. Darren's head fell in between his shoulders, feeling the stress of work and watching Chris practically killing him. Darren jumped yet again when Chris' hand landed on his knee. "Darren… What's wrong? Hm? Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing Chris… It's just stress."

"But then something _must_ be making you stressed…" Slowly Chris' hand crawled up his leg until it came to a slow stop on his thigh. "Tell me… And Chris will make it all better."

Darren stared intently at Chris' hand. It was just so close… Darren shut his eyes and shook his head. "N-nothing's making me stressed."

"It's me isn't it? I'm too drunk." At that moment the drinks came and there was a momentary time of pause while the bartender placed the drinks down and walked away. Then Chris' hand climbed further up Darren's leg, coming to a stop right on his hip. "Is that it? Am I making you stressed?"

"N-n-no." Darren's voice shook as he stared at the hand on his hip, his pants seemingly shrinking on him.

"You can tell me the truth… I won't get mad… I won't be offended…"

"I-I-I… I'll be right back." Darren stood abruptly, nearly falling back in the process, and made a beeline shot towards the bathroom. Darren groaned loudly as he stood over the sink, splashing cold water on his face. Chris would be the death of him. Like it wasn't hard enough just being around him when he's sober but drunk? His sexuality was already being questioned, and not by the fans but by Darren himself. Ever since he met Chris it has all been one big giant confusing rollercoaster ride of feelings and urges towards Chris. Darren had even experimented in college but it was never serious, this is though. This is Chris Colfer that he's thinking about all day long and dreaming about late at night. Darren sighed and turned off the faucet, taking a paper towel to dry his face. The door opened and whooping and cheering was heard. Darren froze. Oh God. He left an extremely drunk Chris alone out there. Darren stormed out of the bathroom, paper towel still in hand, as he rushed towards the source of the sound. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chris and two other girls up on stage. Chris was _kissing_ one of the girls while the other grinded behind him. Darren felt his jaw drop. Then music came on and Chris broke out into laughter.

"I love this fucking song! Raise the volume DJ!" The DJ actually listened to him and raised the volume while Chris started to sing.

_You know tonight  
>I am feeling a little out control<br>is this me?  
>You wanna get crazy<br>because I don't give a..._

Chris started to laugh uncontrollable halfway between the verse but then remarkably became somewhat serious as the next verse came up.

I'm out of character  
>I'm in rare form<br>and If you really knew me  
>you'd know it's not the norm<p>

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
>the old me's gone I feel brand new<br>and if you don't like it fuck you

Darren's jaw kept on dropping as Chris started to dance like a stripper along with the two girls as his backup dancers. Meanwhile everyone just cheered and egged them on. Darren shook his head and snapped out of his shock state and started for the stage.

_The music's on and I'm dancing  
>I'm normally in the corner just standing<br>I'm feeling unusual  
>I don't care cause this is my night<em>

I'm not myself tonight  
>tonight I'm not the same girlguy same girl/guy  
>I'm not myself tonight<br>tonight I'm not the same girl/guy same girl/guy

In the chorus the girls sung with Chris, Chris modifying the lyrics slightly so it would be guy instead of girl. Darren was still trying to reach him but he kept on being blocked by other patrons. 

I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine  
>I'm kissing all the boys and the girls<br>someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
>the old me's gone I feel brand new<br>and if you don't like it fuck you

Darren couldn't believe what he was seeing as Chris received a shot from some random person and drunk it quickly before the verse started and then started to grind with both girls up in stage. He then fell on the floor but because of his performer way he improvised and started to crawl on the floor while he sung and not long after the girls joined him too.

_The music's on and I'm dancing  
>I'm normally in the corner just standing<br>I'm feeling unusual  
>I don't care cause this is my night<em>

I'm not myself tonight  
>tonight I'm not the same girlguy same girl/guy  
>I'm not myself tonight<br>tonight I'm not the same girl/guy same girl/guy

"Move! Excuse me!" Darren started to yell to get the people to move. He pushed and clawed his way to the stage while keeping a vigilant eye on Chris. By this time Chris stood again and made his way to one corner of the stage… The one farthest from Darren.

_In the morning  
>when I wake up<br>I'll go back to the guy I used to be  
>but baby not tonight<em>

I'm not myself tonight  
>tonight I'm not the same girlguy same girl/guy  
>I'm not myself tonight<br>tonight I'm not the same girl/guy same girl/guy

Chris continued to strut his stuff on stage when Darren stumbled onto the stage. The girls immediately went to him and started to dance on him and Chris saw this he laughed in the middle of the chorus and started to slowly make his way over to Darren. "Chris! Get off the stage now!" Darren scolded towards Chris as he made his way over. Chris placed both hands on both of the girls and pushed them away, both girls falling onto the stage in a passed out drunk state. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck and started to hang onto him as he sung the last and final verse.

_Yah, that feels good  
>I needed that<br>get crazy  
>let's go<br>that's right  
>come on<br>give it to me now, don't stop_

Chris giggled at Darren's facial expression of pure lust as he collapsed into Darren's arms. Darren quickly started to drag Chris out of the club, stopping only once to pay for the drinks (and throwing away the paper towel that was still in his hands). Darren pushed Chris into his car and buckled him in and quickly went to his side, snapped his seatbelt together and drove off to Darren's apartment since it was the closest to the club. On the drive there Chris groaned and came to. He lazily looked over at Darren who was looking back at him since they were at a red light. Chris giggled once more. "You look like Harry Potter… Have we met before? You look like I know you…" Chris laughed brokenly and leaned his head back as far back into the seat as he can.

Darren shook his head. "Oh my God…" He mumbled as the light turned green. They soon reached his apartment when he half carried half dragged Chris up to his sofa where Chris fell onto it with a big groan. Darren went to the kitchen and quickly got some water and brought it over to Chris. "Drink this Chris."

"I don't want to drink anything…" Chris groaned as he nearly fell over.

Darren held him up and placed the glass to Chris' lips. "Drink." Darren commanded. Chris groaned and started to drink the water until it was nearly gone. Darren placed the glass on a table and went back to the kitchen, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cold water. He then placed the rag on Chris' forehead. Darren waited a moment and stood but then Chris' hand shot out and took his wrist.

"Darren…" The taller man groaned. Darren felt himself gravitate to sit on the sofa with Chris. "Darren… I have to tell you… Tell you something."

"Chris it can wait. You need your rest."

Chris shook his head and opened his eyes. "It's important."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"No." Chris whined. "No…" He repeated a bit more quietly. There was a pause and the silence dominated until Chris spoke again. "About six years ago, in high school, it was my birthday and my friends were giving me little presents all day… You know? The bags with shirts, plush toys or whatever?" Darren nodded and Chris closed his eyes again. "Well… I was walking home from the bus stop when these guys, my bullies, came over and… And beat me up… Calling me names and all…" Darren wanted to tell Chris to stop but every time he opened his mouth Chris would continue. "They beat me up until I was bleeding from my mouth nose and even my ears… They took my things and they… They lit it all on fire saying I should be in that fire…" Chris chuckled melancholy. "Burn in hell they said." Another chuckle. "Burn in hell with the rest of your queer shit." Chris opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The apartment became quiet again.

"I'm… I'm sorry Chris… I wish… I wish that—"

"Don't." Chris interrupted while he pushed himself to a sitting position. "They were assholes and that's all they'll ever be." Chris looked at Darren with sad and tired eyes. The two men looked deeply into each others eyes for the longest time before Chris smirked and said, "I think I've got that bottle of tequila Mario Lopez gave me in the backseat of the car… We can pop it open."

Darren sighed and watched Chris as his smirk grew to a full grin. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing the car keys while he was at it. "I'll get it."

"Thanks Dare-Bear! You're awesome!" Chris leaned back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. "Love you!" Chris said loudly.

Darren reached the door and turned back and smiled at his best friend. "I love you too." He said sincerely as he left the apartment.

* * *

><p>The end! Please review. Happy Belated Birthday Chris!<p> 


End file.
